Harley's New Mistress
by Damian Green
Summary: Set after the Harley Quinn story DLC for Arkham Knight, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy make their way to leave Bludhaven, when Harley's desires get the better of her, causing the two of them to share a "close encounter." Warning: Heavy sexual content (intended for mature audiences.)


Harley laughed as she spat through her headset at Cobblepot, feeling empowered with her victory on her mission to save Poison Ivy. It was the first time, for a long time, that she'd done something herself. No _Mistah' J_ to tell her what to do, or belittle her in his own charming way. No, for once Harley Quinn had accomplished something all on her lonesome, including fighting off Batman's little bitch boy Nightwing. She had done a great deal indeed, and felt she should be rewarded.  
Harley watched as Ivy strolled away, wearing nothing but her skimpy little jacket, barely covering her gorgeous green breasts, almost as plump as Harley's own perfect set. Quinn's eyes ran down the redheads body, admiring her slender figure and almost naked ass'. She bit her lip at the thought of what she'd do given the chance to have her way with the crazy plant lady, before turning her thoughts to her dearly departed. How could she ever have anyone else in her mind but her perfect clown prince of crime? Burying her thoughts, Harley shook her head and continued.  
"Hey Red!" The blonde called ahead, skipping gently to catch up with her until the two were walking side by side.  
"Yes Harley?" Ivy sighed, not bothering to make eye contact with her companion, showing her superiority over the younger woman.  
"Watcha' thoughts on Scarycrow's plan?" Harley squeaked.  
Ivy continued to avoid eye contact, glancing at her nails as she strolled slowly forwards, her legs gliding gently beside one-another, looking irresistible.  
"Seeing as you've _only just_ managed to break me out of there." She mocked "I don't know the plan, so I can't comment on the plan. But if it's a chance to take out Batman, he has my attention."  
"Yeah." Harley replied, too mesmerised by the redheads figure to listen to what she has to say.  
Ivy glanced at Harley and she quickly snapped to attention, looking ahead at the forest, attempting to hide the fact she was staring.  
"What are you doing?" Ivy hissed.  
"Who? Me?" Harley exhaled, attempting to mask her embarrassment with laughter as an unstoppable blush, so bright not even her excessive makeup could hide it, found its way onto her face.  
"No." Ivy grunted. "The other ditsy blonde who's staring at my legs." Ivy stopped, glaring at the smaller woman, her emerald eyes burning into whatever remained of her soul.  
"Um. I was- uh…" Harley started to panic.  
"You were- uh? Staring at me." Ivy said calmly.  
"Well. Yeah, although, yanno' starins' a funny word." Harley smiled, her legs shaking a little.  
"What? Like what you see Quinn?" Ivy stepped towards her.  
Harley took two steps back, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to calm herself.  
"So tell me, what's getting you hot? My lack of clothing? My slim legs? You into redheads? I wasn't aware you were a lesbian Harley."  
That last comment caused Harley to gasp, not sure where she stood or why she was feeling like this.  
"No, no, no, no, no." She said over and over again.  
"Harley!" Ivy roared.  
"Ah!" Harley shrieked, falling over, her skirt flying up in the air.  
The blonde lay there in the dirt, shaking at the terror of what Ivy would do to her, remembering the same fear that she had whenever The Joker would punish her. Harley didn't move for what felt like an eternity, eventually raising her head to see Ivy staring intently between her legs.  
Before Harley could say anything, Ivy was on her, her hands going to Quinn's wrists, and pinning her up against the nearest tree. The redheads body was pushed up against the blondes, and Harley could smell the strong sent of elderflower. It was intoxicating.  
"Do you know how _fucking_ long I was trapped in there, waiting, with nobody to do _anything_ with?!" Ivy snarled in Quinn's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Do you know how long it's been since I last got laid?! Too damn long is the answer. So you like what you see?" Ivy pulled away as two vines gripped Harley's wrists and held them above her head firmly. "Then come and fucking get it!" Ivy's lips crashed with Quinn's as Harley struggled against her, too confused to comprehend what was going on. Eventually the blonde started kissing her back, and Ivy's tongue violently darted into her mouth as the two exchanged a long, passionate kiss. With Harley's hands binded, Ivy's moved to her breasts, fondling them as she pleased. She broke away from her captives mouth and attacked her pale neck, kissing, licking and biting it viciously as Harley squirmed and moaned powerlessly.  
"Red!" Harley cried. "Please!" Ivy tore Quinn's skirt off in one quick motion before roughly puling down her leather leggings and slammed three fingers into the blonde, thrusting and pumping her violently and quickly. Harley's moans turned into screams as she struggled more and more, only causing Ivy to add more restraints, torturing her new bitch to her hearts content. Ivy savoured seeing Quinn gasp for breath, her face squirming and twisting as she screamed, she moved towards her until her face was mere inches from Harley's, watching the beads of sweat run down her face, her blonde hair plastered to her scalp. Ivy drank it all in.  
"You. Fucking. Asked. For this." Ivy said with each thrust of her fingers, before letting go, and pulling away. Harley was held up only by her wrists, before a thick vine burst from the earth and darted quickly at her, penetrating her in one quick, sharp motion. Harley screamed in sweet agony, a mixture of pain and pleasure as she was impaled by the vine, stretching her and reaching places she never knew she had. Two more vines sprung free as Ivy controlled them to spread Harley's legs apart, wider and wider until her screams turned into low moans of defeat. The thickest vine pumped faster and faster, destroying the blondes insides. Eventually Ivy withdrew, Quinn screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed. Harley's eyes were closed as her perfect chest pumped in and out heavily as she attempted to catch her breath, Ivy gently leaned forwards and licked her defeated companions face from the chin to the forehead, tasting her sweat.  
"You taste amazing." Ivy whispered in her ear. Harley simply nodded in recognition, too weak to talk.  
"Now tell me how I taste."  
Quinn's bonds were released and she fell to her knees, the redhead stood over her, hands on hips, waiting. Harley got onto her hands and knees as she slowly crawled over to her new mistress. Placing her hands on Ivy's legs, and working her way up slowly to her waist, Quinn slowly caught her breath, before slowly pulling down Red's lacy green underwear, revealing Ivy's shaven green pussy, dripping wet, and waiting to be claimed. A gently moan escaped Ivy's lips as Harley began her work, slowly licking in between her slim legs, causing the redhead to lean her head back against the tree with pleasure. Ivy slowly opened her eyes as she viewed her surroundings, the forest growing larger with each lick from her newest pet. She was surrounded by the things she loved most, the redhead looked down at Harley, her hands running along her pigtails and lightly pulling them, before pushing the blondes head forwards as she released her sweet nectar. Harley licked it up freely as Ivy climaxed, a soft moan escaping her lips as she pushed Harley away, letting her lie in the both her and Ivy's bodily fluids as the redhead pulled her underwear back on, and resumed to walk away, as if nothing had happened. Harley watched as she walked away, trying and failing to stand after what just occurred, eager to follow her new mistress. Ivy paused, and turned her head slightly. "Never forget what happened here Quinn." She said, her voice like a knife cutting into Harley's chest. "Never forget you belong to me." And with that, the redhead strolled away, leaving the broken mess that was once Harleen Quinzel to find her own way back to Gotham.


End file.
